<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream Mystery by ReleasingmyInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091781">Ice Cream Mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity'>ReleasingmyInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from the Cabin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake News FPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Food mention, Ice Cream, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon knows they’re out of ice cream, so where is “Stephen” getting it from?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Stephen Colbert"/Jon Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories from the Cabin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon checked the deep freeze, he checked the refrigerator, he even checked the ground fridge where they kept the extra produce. He was right. They were completely out of Americone Dream. Stephen wouldn’t like that at all. His husband was sitting next to the woodstove reading The Two Towers for probably the billionth time.</p><p>“Hey, Honey?” Jon asked as he walked over. “We’re out of ice cream. Do you want to walk to the store with me to get more?”</p><p>“Oh that’s okay, Jon. I’ve got it handled.” Stephen peered over the top of his book at Jon. “Or was there something else we needed too?”</p><p>“No, no, I just know you like having your ice cream.”</p><p>Stephen smiled at him. “You’re sweet. But really, I’ve got it covered.”</p><p>“Okay. If you’re sure.” Jon leaned down and kissed Stephen’s forehead. “I think I’ll go for a walk anyway. Back in a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.” Stephen went back to his book as Jon headed out.</p><p>It was a very peaceful walk. As nice as New York City was, he was glad that he and Stephen had decided to spend most of their time in the cabin now that they were off the air. The air was fresh, the birds were singing, and there wasn’t a single man-made object in sight. This last thought was proven incorrect a moment later as a big white object soared through the air.</p><p>Jon sighed. Probably some kids playing with a drone. He just hoped they knew how to fly it properly and didn’t scare the goats. He continued his walk. It was still very pleasant, despite being interrupted a second time when the same drone flew past going back the other way.</p><p>After awhile Jon headed back to the cabin.</p><p>“I’m home!”</p><p>“Welcome home. I’m still in here.”</p><p>Stephen was still sitting next to the woodstove, and he was still reading The Two Towers, but now he was just finishing up a bowl of Americone Dream.</p><p>“Where did you get that? I checked everywhere, and we were all out,” Jon said as he sat down next to him.</p><p>Stephen patted his hand. “I told you I had it handled.”</p><p>“Yes but…”</p><p>Jon stopped as Stephen turned to look at him with that expression that Jon knew meant he was about to be thoroughly kissed. Oh well, he thought as Stephen reached for him. He could always ask where he was getting the ice cream from later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jon is a good husband. He knows Stephen never likes to be without his ice cream.</p><p>I think that “Stephen” isn’t telling Jon where he got his ice cream from on purpose because he thinks having a few low-stakes secrets is good for a marriage. If it’s really bothering Jon though, Stephen will tell him.</p><p>I wanted to make the middle section a little longer, but it wasn’t very interesting without any dialogue.</p><p>Jon’s a little oblivious here honestly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little snippet popped into my head so I thought I would add it on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was almost asleep when it hit him. “<em>Oh</em>.” His eyes snapped open. “<em>That’s </em>where he’s getting his ice cream from,” he said before he even realized he was talking out loud.</p>
<p>Stephen threw an arm around his waist. “Took you long enough.” He mumbled, snuggling closer. “I knew you were a smart guy. Now go to sleep,” he said sleepily, nuzzling his face into Jon’s neck.</p>
<p>Jon laughed. “Goodnight Stephen.”</p>
<p>And settling into his husband’s warm embrace, Jon drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>